I'll Be Here With You
by AnitheSiriuslover
Summary: Harry wants to express his feelings to Ginny...Does she feel the same way? Does she think Dean's just better? Ron and Hermione seem to know the truth...
1. The beauty to be loved

Harry didn't know when he first fell in love with her. It was probably when he first heard her voice when he was eleven years old at King Cross station. Maybe it was when he stared into her limp body in the Chamber of Secrets when he was twelve, or when he saw her in the Yule Ball when he was 14. But, no matter what he thought of, he always knew he felt jealous every time she mentioned that she had a boyfriend. Michael Corner, Dean Thomas…You name it. He smiled lightly at her every time she mentioned them, but how could he ever tell her? The truth was in the back of his head every single time he turned to see her.

He was walking one Saturday in the afternoon down the halls and up the stairs. He wandered off, not caring who tried to stop him in his path. He couldn't get his mind off her. He needed peace and tranquility, so he walked over to the Owlery to check up on Hedwig. She swooped down onto his shoulder once he got there and he smiled,

"Are you going to be the only woman in my life who I have no trouble talking to?" he said petting her wings gently. Hedwig hooted softly and nibbled on his ear gently.

"Harry?" a voice rang behind him. He smiled, gazing upon the girl's beauty as she stood before him.

"Hey, Gin." he let go of Hedwig, letting her fly out the window. Ginny smiled at him as she walked towards the window, shaking her head slightly.

"Is that my new nickname now? Gin? It sounds so grown-up."

"Well, you're not a little girl anymore Ginny. You _have_ grown-up." She definitely had. Her petite body had become curvy and muscular over the summer by playing quidditch and puberty. Harry smiled at her again, admiring every single curve of her figure, every perfection he saw in her skin, hair, and body. She was startled for a moment and looked at herself,

"Do I have bird poop on me or something? Why are you looking at me like that?" she twirled around and inspected herself. Harry shook his head and said,

"No…It's nothing. I was just--screwing around is all." Ginny laughed and turned back to the window. Harry approached her. He stopped, his back resting against the wall. She was only a few tiny steps away from being in his arms. Oh, how he wanted that feeling to finally come true, but he was never such a person that would immediately jump into a girl's arms and say "I love you!"

He decided he had to leave, knowing if he stayed any longer she would feel rather awkward about him just standing there staring at her for no reason at all, and he'd be completely be embarrassed if she ever thought something like that. He said good bye to her and Hedwig and quickly left the Owlery. Every step farther from her he took was a great pain to his heart. He kept walking down the stairs, sighing. How could he feel like this about anyone else? He knew that Ginny was the only one for him.

The next day, Monday, he sped out of the Common Room, Ron and Hermione joining him. They were talking about the usual Quidditch plays and such. As they walked around the corner, Harrry spotted Dean and Ginny holding hands. He sighed, walking right by them. Ron, though, glared at them.

They began eating, and fortunately for Harry, Ginny sat beside him, Dean leaving towards where Seamus was. She grabbed her food and started eating. Harry did the same, but for some reason, he was distracted for a moment. He kept staring at Ginny, and when he sipped his pumpkin juice, it slowly slipped down his chin. He snapped out of his daze, and rubbed his chin with his sleeve. Ginny laughed, snatching a napkin and clening Harry's chin with it.

"Here, I already cleaned it for you. Just make sure you close your mouth, okay, Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'll try to be more dependent. Thanks, Gin." they laughed for a moment, then kept eating.

Harry blushed furiously and tried not to look at her again, hoping that little incident wouldn't happen again. Hermione nudged Ron's shoulder suddenly. She pointed at Harry and Ron grinned.

"You suppose he fancies her?"

"You suppose she fancies _him_?"

Hermione looked closely at Ginny, who was glancing sideways at Harry, and Ron looked at Harry, who blushed and almost buried himself under the table from embarrasement. Hermione and Ron looked at eachother and sighed. Those two seemed like they were never going to grow up.


	2. The Kiss

**Author Notes:** Ok, this chapter has slight HBP spoilers, but even though I'm writing the whole thing without any words from the book, the scenes are _from_ the book. Hope you enjoy chapter two. Thank you.

Harry walked into the library, hoping to find some information for his History of Magic homework. He sighed heavily, grabbing a book from the shelves and carefully putting it on the table. The book was quite big. Harry whimpered slightly, but sat down and started to work. This time, he knew if Ginny wasn't in the room, he would be able to concentrate on his essay. He scribbled some notes down as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Ginny was behind the book shelves that separated her and Harry like a huge brick wall. She quietly slid a book out of the shelves and peeked through to see Harry. She smiled when she saw him leaning back in his chair. Everything about him was so perfect in her eyes. There were some moments when she thought she could and would do anything for him. She placed the book back in its place and sat back down at her table.

"Who am I kidding? I love Dean." she closed her eyes and kept saying to herself, "I love Dean, I love Dean..." , But suddenly thoughts of Harry came into her mind. He was laughing with her, playing Quidditch with her, sharing Christmas with her. Tears were now running down her face slowly. She wiped them off quickly and stood up from the table. She headed for the exit. She was going to see Dean, and it was probably going to be for the last time.

Harry was so happy. He was absolutely delighted! He was practically jumping up and down on his bed while air-guitaring. Finally the rumors spreading around the school were something Harry actually wanted to hear and was to his advantage. He remembered seeing them fighting once or twice in the Common Room. He was in his underwear, still dancing and jumping on his bed. Suddenly, someone opened the door of the Boy's Dormitory. To Harry's misfortune, it was Dean. Dean raised his eyebrows at him. Harry just stayed still in shock. He lowered himself from his bed and pulled his pants up. Dean just went towards his own bed and browsed through his drawers. He pulled out a picture of he and Ginny, crumpled it up, and then threw it into his trash bin. Harry, still shirtless, approached Dean and pat his back as he sat next to him.

"S'alright, mate. You're just too much for her."

"Yeah...I'll just try and forget about her, it's just hard, you know? By the way, why were you dancing in your underwear?" He looked up with a confused face. Harry coughed and laughed.

"Um...It was nothing. I was just excited for a second about the Quidditch match coming up. You know, Ravenclaw against Gryffindor. Big match, don't you think?" he laughed nervously. Dean just nodded and opened his drawer again. He had a small book in his hand which its title was: Love for Dummies. Dean ripped it up in the smallest pieces he could and threw it angrily into the trash bin along with the crumpled photo. In his mind, Harry was jumping with excitement. How Ginny and Dean split up was almost too good to be true. At that moment, he wanted to rub it in Dean's face, but it didn't happen.

After a few days, it was finally the Quidditch match, Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. That was one of the best days of Harry's life. He didn't want to know about the match, he didn't want to remember it. He knew they won, and there was some party in the Gryffindor Common Room, but he went in and found her. She wrapped her arms around him. He knew he longed for her body to be against his like that, and he finally had his chance. He kissed her. Just like that, even though Dean was busy glaring, Hermione was absolutely delighted, and Ron nodded affirmatively. Ginny. That was the only name he wanted to hear, her only face he wanted to see, and her only voice he wanted to listen to.

As Ginny felt Harry's lips brushing against hers she immediately knew she made the greatest decision of her life. He really was something else to her. Not the Boy Who Lived, not the famous Quidditch captain. He was…hers. He was her love.

**Author Notes: **Thank you for all who replied! I'm so glad you like this, and I hope you like the rest!


	3. Harry: My heart aches

**Author Notes**: Thanks to- Eglwlf, Ms Ronupert Grint, fireboltf2, PinkPixie37, articulatedgiraffe, Georgelover92, and QueenNilya…The people who replied! I'm so glad you guys think it's cool. Oh, and I'll try to make the chappies longer, it's just very time-consuming, and I don't get much inspiration lately. _By the way, this is in first person, and it's Harry's point of view. Other slight HBP spoilers…I basically skipped to the end of the book._

How long? How long can I be without the sweet look of her eyes or the sweet sound of her voice. Her beauty entrances me whenever I gaze at her. Every chance I can, I'd toss her up into the air, or I'd pick her up and spin her around in my arms. I want to feel her with me. I want all the time in the world to spend with her. She once said to me she's stay with me.

"I'll be here with you, forever. You know that Harry." But times change. She couldn't stay with me, and even though I dreaded it, she had to stay away. I needed to leave her, and I'd wake up sometimes in the night just to shed many tears. Tears that she could easily wipe away just with a simple smile from her lips. I wanted her, but I knew that I had to stay away from her just to have her safe. I can already imagine what she would say if I told her that,

"Why keep me safe when you're just going to leave me alone? What difference would it make if I can't ever spend my time and love with you?"

I cried even heavier. I can't let this get to my head. But I would die for her. I would die, knowing she would be home safe, living a happy life. I would give my life for her. I don't care what I do, as long as it means she will never be harmed. But now, all this that I am willing to do for her, just makes me think: I really am hurting her. Her heart can't take it. That's why I don't know what I would do…I don't know if I can do anything…I'm hopeless.

After Dumbledore's burial, I knew she couldn't take it. I was about to guess she was going to cry her eyes out, but she smiled at me. Not happily. No, today was much too tragic for that. She just smiled plainly and just said she'd be there with me until the end. She's always saying things like that, but does she mean it?

Later that same night, I stayed outside. Staring out into the lake, I sat there on the ground. I didn't want to confront anyone. Not even Ron or Hermione. I just needed to be alone. I wanted to forget all about Voldemort, all about Dumbledore's death, I just wanted everything to be normal again. I remember when the only thing I had to worry about was how loud Uncle Vernon was going to scream at me. Yup, those were the days. Why can't I run away from all this. Why does everything have to be such a bowl of dung?

I picked up a rock and threw it into the lake fiercely. Like that was going to solve my problems. I stood up and kicked at the ground.

"Why me! What did I ever do to deserve this! Huh!" I screamed at the sky. Why was God so mad with me? Why did it have to be me? I fell onto the ground and cried. I sobbed like a child, but I knew that's what I was because I'm so dependent of others, and I can't do a single thing right, and I have no idea what I'm going to do to find those last horcruxes. My life is a living hell, and I can't do anything about it.

I suddenly smelled a scent like no other, yet it was rather familiar to me, since I know I have smelled it once or twice before. It was a type of scent that smelled as if it were an angel. Smelling like sweetness, love, and passion, if that even made any sense. I turned around. I knew it. It was Ginny.

"Hello, Ginevra." I said plainly, looking back at the lake. She sat down next to me saying,

"Stop it, Harry. Why won't you look at me anymore? Come on, school's almost over, and we've barely had a moment of peace together." She laid her hand on my shoulder and she kissed my cheek gently. I pushed her away slightly, causing her to cross her arms and tear.

"What's wrong with you? How many times do I have to tell you that I don't care what you do? I'll be alright, and you don't have to worry about me. I'm here for you, Harry."

"Ginny, I don't need this right now…"

"You don't want anything that has to do with me."

"Ginny, just shut up! Why does everyone have to give me such a hard time about everything! Is everything my fault! I can't live anymore without someone trying to kill me, or someone just trying to get on my nerves! Just leave me alone! No one ever understands what it's like!" She was now sobbing, and I just buried my face into my hands. I sighed and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Gin. I can't do this. I can't do anything right. I guess I just realized I'm not a little boy anymore. I have to get things straight, but it's so complicated. Someone's out to kill me, and I don't know what to do." I closed my eyes and rest my head on her shoulder. She was still crying, and she ran her fingers through my hair as she said,

"I'm so afraid, Harry. I don't want to leave you. Please just promise me you won't leave me."

"Ginny, I--" I tried to say.

"No, Harry. Please. Just…promise me, please." I sighed. I lifted my head and looked into her eyes,

"I promise Ginny, I promise." Did I knew if it was going to come true? Did I suddenly know that my future was going to be all butterflies and sunny days after just saying two simple words? My mind was never that clear after that day, and I didn't see Ginny after that. I think it was better not to. If my mind can take her loneliness, I'm sure I could finally concentrate on finding the horcruxes.


	4. Ginny: Happiness left me

**Author Notes: **Eglwlf- Yeah, I was going to do this chapter in Ginny's point of view ever since I decided to do chapter 3 with Harry's. Rebecca Hennessey- Thank you soooooo much! I'm glad I helped you out (?)! Thank you for the rest who replied, and I hope you enjoy this chapter (because I know you've waited a while for it). _By the way, this is Ginny's point of view._

Why did Harry scream at me like that? At first, I actually thought he was just mad at how people treat him and how he has to deal with something so dangerous, but maybe it was me. I must have done something to make him feel like that. I wasn't mad at him, though. I always loved him, no matter what. Yet, there was still a haunting thought eating away my mind from that night. '_Is everything my fault! I can't live anymore without someone trying to kill me, or someone just trying to get on my nerves! Just leave me alone!'_

Just leave him alone. He needed a time alone, but from me? Some one who he knew could understand him, who could help him, who could support him and his decisions or actions. I felt so devastated about it. I wanted to be with him. My heart was broken, and I could feel it.

I was in the bathroom, naked on the floor, crying my eyes out. Harry. Oh, Harry, you can't. I don't want you to die. I want to see you come safe and sound to me after defeating Voldemort. I want everything to be alright again. But everything's a mess. Everything's a hopeless piece of crap that never goes away and claws onto your back to remind you that it'll always end up the wrong way round. It'll never be spick and span. He'll never come back.

I left to walk down the halls on our last day of school. We were all going to leave in just a few hours. Ron and Hermione were hugging and talking to a bunch of people, telling them that they were going to miss them, and that they were hoping Hogwarts would be open for at least one more year. Harry was right. All of them, even Ron and Hermione were just laughing and joking around, but they didn't know what was happening, did they? Harry was bound to be dead in just a few days' time, and they were just standing around like everything was birds and butterflies. I was looking out the window at them, crossing my arms. I was absolutely infuriated with them all.

Later on, all my things were packed and I was ready to go. I approached the gang of laughing Gryffindors and screamed,

"What's your problem! There's nothing to laugh about! There aren't any jokes, and there isn't anything happy to talk about, so just stop acting like nothing's going to happen!" I ran away. Before I knew it, I was next to a large tree near the lake. I climbed it and cried a bit, staring out into the lake. I saw the spot in which Harry and I were sitting that night he told me to leave him alone. I cried while a voice said to me from below,

"Ginny, are you alright? Is there a problem?" It was Hermione. I actually thought she knew everything, but I was starting to doubt her. She didn't understand the situation of her own best friend going on around her, and that made me furious.

"Go away." I said, knowing she's been my good friend for a very long time, but I still kept a serious tone with her. She sighed and climbed up the tree. She sat on a lower branch, but she was still only inches away from me.

"Ginny, I know you're upset for Harry. We all are. Everyone just wants to feel like nothing's happening for a little while. We want to feel safe again. Like back when we were only ten and eleven years old. Everyone wants their lives to be alright again. We want our lives back." said Hermione. She was right, once again. I cried silently, hugging my legs close to my chest.

"I want my life back too…But my whole world, my whole life revolves around Harry, and I will let go of my last breath for him if it means keeping him safe." Hermione sobbed as she climbed to my branch and hugged me tightly, and we cried there together so hard that I thought my eyes were about to fall off. We let go and climbed down the tree. Immediately, Ron ran towards us and asked,

"What's the matter? Why are you guys crying?" I never thought I would like to hug my brother tighter than at that moment. I tossed myself on him, and I didn't plan to let go. Hermione hugged him too. We were crying onto his chest, holding on tightly. He hugged us back and kissed Hermione's head.

Suddenly, I felt a soft kiss on my head and a hand on my back that wasn't Ron's or Hermione's. I looked up, rubbing my eyes to wipe the tears out. It was Harry. He was also crying, and he grabbed me and held onto me tightly as Ron held onto Hermione. Harry looked at me after letting me go of his tight hold.

"Ginny. I want you. I don't want to ever let you go. Please forgive me." He sobbed. I couldn't believe my eyes. The famous boy Potter was crying like a child over me. I wiped his tears running down his cheeks and kissed him. When I let go, I said,

"Of course I forgive you, Harry. I will always be by your side. Always! I'll never give up on you!" I was sobbing on his shoulder, and he held me as we all cried together. All our other friend were there too. Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Padma, Lavender, Luna, Neville, Cho, and all the others. We all joined in a group hug, telling each other that we were by each other's sides and we would always watch over each other. I was happy just by being in Harry's arms once again, smelling his warm robes against my face.


	5. The Children Left in Our Souls

**Author Notes: **Sorry for once again taking quite a while. I just finished writing an essay about the Roman Empire and crap like that, and I luckily got struck with some inspiration after reading a few fan fics. I hope you like this chapter, and as you can see I tried to make it slightly longer. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Georgeluver- I thank you for understanding the feeling of the story! Ok, guys remember, this story doesn't end here! _Back to third person here._

Ron and Hermione were cuddled together in the Burrow on one of the small beds in Ron's room. Hermione's head rest on his chest, legs curled beneath her on his lap. Ron ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed her hand who was placed on his face.

Harry looked into the room and smiled. Ron and Hermione were so cute together and they were never too scared to show what they truly felt for each other, even though it took them almost six years to realize they loved each other in the first place. He walked away slowly, so then not to disturb them. He came across Ginny's room and entered. All was rather organized except for piles of clothes on the ground, the bed sheets were untidy, and there was only one book out of place right beside the bed. Harry picked it up and read the title: "Ginny's diary".

This was obviously not Riddle's diary that belonged to Ginny before. It was a normal, pink and gold journal with a small lock on it. Fortunately, the lock was undone, and Harry opened it. The first couple of pages had been about things like Fleur (Phlegm) and such. He knew that if Ginny caught him doing this, she would probably kill him, but he was way too curious for his own good.

He passed a few pages and found his name. The page read:

_Dear Diary,_

_Harry and the others are staying over. I'm so glad my other brothers aren't staying over! Fred and George are still working in their shop for the rest of the month, Percy's a git…Charlie hasn't even been heard of for a while, and Bill and Fleur are in their own home. Yay! Ron will be so busy with Hermione that I can have my way with Harry! Mum and dad will probably never notice a single thing I do with him. We're even sharing a room together. Mum said it was alright. It's almost a dream come true!_

_Always and forever,_

_Gin Gin_

Harry's mouth hung wide open. He couldn't believe Ginny would be thinking of such things. Not that it bothered Harry, but he never expected it from _her_. He was still re-reading the whole page when a voice came from the doorway,

"What are you holding there, Harry?" Ginny. Of course it was Ginny. Harry immediately dropped the journal and shoved it under the bed.

"Nothing! It was just--I was um--" Ginny smirked, approached him and placed her hand on his face.

"Harry. I know you were peeking at my journal. Don't lie. Besides, you were going to find out about it anyways. Well, about what it said of course." Harry swallowed hard.

"Really?" he started to sweat nervously and swallowed hard again. Ginny's hand ran down his back as she pulled him into a soft kiss. Harry started to blush, starting to back away from Ginny. Their kiss broke apart as Harry scratched his head. Ginny smiled.

"Harry, I know what you're thinking. I was just kidding. I just wanted us to have a nice private moment together, you know?" She hugged Harry gently and he pet her head smiling.

"Yeah, sorry. I know what you mean. I don't think any of your family would like to find you pregnant too soon either." he laughed. His back faced the door, so he didn't notice Ron glaring at him. Ron took a random object from Ginny's floor (luckily, it was a stuffed animal) and tossed it at Harry's head. Harry yelled and turned laughing.

"Ron, I was just joking." Ron turned away after saying,

"Yeah, well, it better just have been a joke." Hermione laughed and pulled Ron towards another room, waving at the other two who were still hugging.

Harry tightened his hold on Ginny and laughed silently. Ginny rest her head on Harry's chest as she said,

"Ron would go crazy if we did anything. He's such a git! I wonder how loud he'd scream if he caught us entwined on a bed!" she laughed. Harry closed the door with his wand and grinned,

"Why don't we test that theory?" he slipped his hands under Ginny's top, running them up towards her bra. Ginny's eyes were wide with shock. Nervously, she let Harry kiss her neck. She couldn't help give into him and this passion. Harry already had Ginny pinned to her bed. Ginny took his shirt off as he took off hers. They were kissing fiercely now. Harry was about to pull Ginny's skirt down when she grabbed his wrist to stop.

"Harry…I don't think we should--"

"Yeah…I'm sorry, Gin." Gin. That was her grown-up nickname. Ginny thought of that for a while. She was grown-up. She wanted Harry so bad, but she was just a child, and she knew it. No matter how much she wanted to thrust her body into Harry's and feel that ecstasy that she knew she would feel, she wanted to be hidden. She wasn't ready for him yet.

The next day, Harry woke up on a sleeping bag next to Ginny's bed. Ron and Hermione slept in Ron's room doing God knows what. So, Harry, not wanting to disturb them in any way, slept in Ginny's room. He wanted to sneak onto her bed at night, but she'd probably hate him after that. All he wished for was her respect and love, yet he didn't have much love from her, did he? She was afraid to do something regretful, but he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He lifted himself from the floor. He was pulled off his shirt and walked out of the room. It was a pretty hot day, so he summoned a glass of water with his wand and drank. He was still wearing his shorts that he slept with, feeling the heat of the sun on his legs. He looked out the window of the Burrow. The wedding was almost upon them, and then he would be traveling to Godric's Hollow. Ron and Hermione were with him all the way, and he was sure Ginny was too, but he wasn't going to let her go with him. She was too precious to him, and taking to her to such places to find the horcruxes was just tossing her to danger. He buried his face into his hands and started to sob. He never thought he would feel like this. He felt like such a child. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Harry looked up with tear-filled eyed to see Hermione. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his head.

"I'm so scared, Mione." he sobbed, crying into Hermione's shoulder.

"I know, Harry. It's alright. We're here with you, remember?" she said, tightening her hold on him. Hermione let him go after a minute and turned around to kiss Ron softly on his lips. Harry wiped his eyes and sighed.

"Hey, mate." he said to Ron, who had his hand on Harry's back to comfort him.

Ginny smiled when she saw the trio downstairs. She walked down towards them. Harry stood up and hugged her. She kissed him and turned to Ron.

"By the way, we didn't do anything last night." Ron laughed, rolling his eyes. Hermione squeezed his shoulder slightly, laughing. Harry laughed a little, nudging Ron's shoulder.

"What about you and Mione? Got busy last night?" Ron pushed Harry slightly and stayed quiet. Ginny and Hermione laughed as they hugged tightly and went to another room.

"Girls." said Harry and Ron together.

Later that day, Ron was busy pulling out weeds from the backyard with his wand. Hermione walked over to him in her sun dress and kissed his cheek.

"Lunch is ready in case you were hungry, dear." Ron smiled and said,

"Sure thing. I was wondering, though."

"Yes?" she asked, placing her hand on his back and rubbing it gently.

"I can't help think if Harry really is as scared as he said. Well, I can't see why not, but I can't believe he has such a huge burden on his shoulders. Not to mention the Ministry of Magic breathing down his neck, and so many things he has to worry about. Finding the horcruxes will be so much for him. How can he even sleep?"

Hermione looked at him worriedly and stepped farther from him to stand near a small tree.

"Harry has a lot of things he has to deal with, Ron. He needs so many people and so much help, and he doesn't even realize it. How can anyone expect him to try any harder than he already is? He's full of bravery and courage, but everyone can be afraid of these things. Everyone can be afraid of having the fate of the world in their hands." a tear escaped from her eyes and ran down her cheek. She smiled at Ron and walked back to him. He held his hand and they walked back into the house.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Harry were in Ginny's room again, looking into a scrapbook. They laughed at Ron's baby pictures and Fred and George showing him spiders to get him scared. In one picture, Percy was trying to tell them off. He looked around the age of 11, so Fred and George were 9, and Ron was 7. They looked so cute, and Ginny pointed and giggled at how Fred and George taunted Percy.

Harry placed his hand on Ginny's back, caressing her softly. She was wearing a shirt whose strap tied up at her neck, leaving her back exposed. He ran his hands up and down, sending a rush inside her body. She blushed slightly, closing the scrapbook and tossing it to the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him fiercely. She let go and said,

"Harry. I'm not a child." She breathed heavily, grabbing his hands and placing them on her backside. Harry whispered in her ear,

"I know, Gin." Ginny was probably still not ready for this, but she felt she didn't want to be like a child, and Harry was about to let her feel like an adult. The way she wanted to be in front of him all the times she could. She wanted to him to know she wanted to make him happy, to make him feel like the only thing that were important, the only thing that mattered, was to be with her. It was like they were the only people in the very universe. Nothing mattered.

**Author Notes: **And it doesn't end here, folks! I bet you just can't wait for the next chappie, huh? Well, I hope you all liked this. I enjoyed writing it, and look! It's longer! You guys must be VERY happy. Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter!


	6. Ginny's Heart to Decide

Harry was putting on his new dress robes for Bill and Fleur's wedding in Ron's room. He looked at himself in the mirror while he put on his bow-tie. He smiled slightly, thinking to himself,

'Don't I look handsome?' Little did he know that he said it out loud.

"Yes you do." said Ginny from the doorway. She was wearing a beautiful dress. Her hair had been tied up in a bun, and she was just so pretty that Harry couldn't think of anything to say to her…

"My God, you're sexy."…Except maybe that. Ginny laughed and ran her hands through Harry's suit.

"You look amazing, Harry. When did you get so big and handsome, huh?" she sighed, remembering the young, shy Harry she used to know when she was eleven. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck. Harry grinned and caressed her hands.

"When did you get so tall and beautiful?" he smiled at Ginny, letting go of her hands. He reached for his comb and ran it through his hair, which was a complete waste of time because his hair was way too tangled to fix. Ginny laughed and gently got the comb out of Harry's mangled hair.

They soon heard a knock on the door as Harry began to put on his tie, and Ginny opened it. Fred and George were smiling at Ginny and Harry just rolled his eyes. Something bad was obviously coming. Fred entered first and said,

"Mum wants to know if you two lovebirds are ready yet." Ginny sighed as George followed in.

"You can tell her that Harry's nearly done, and we'll be right down, alright?"

Fred winked at Harry while George patted Ginny's hair slightly and smiled, leaving the room with Fred in pursuit. Harry sighed and shook his head. They will never grow-up, will they? He finished with his tie shortly afterwards and walked down the stairs with Ginny's arm around his shoulder. Ron and Hermione waited in the courtyard, where the wedding was taking place. Hermione gasped when she saw Ginny and hugged her. Hermione was looking quite radiant and beautiful herself. Harry turned to Ron and raised his eyebrows. Ron did the same, raising his thumbs up.

After the wedding, they were all enjoying the reception party outside, with everyone dancing and eating. Harry and Ginny were dancing to a rock song when they got tired and sat at one of the tables. Ginny sat at Harry's lap and smiled.

"I wish you, Ron, ad Hermione didn't have to go find those horcruxes and things. I want you guys to stay here." Harry caressed her bare back as she rest her head on his chest.

"I know Gin, I know. I'll be back soon, I promise. I'll be home in time to go to Hogwarts if it ever opens back up. I'll home in time to see you and tell you wonderful news from my adventures and all that jazz. You know I will."

"Is this another one of those promises that you might brake. I don't want to lose you Harry."

Harry sighed. He promised her to be back. How can he promise it to her when he can't promise it to himself? He smiled at her and kissed her head. All he wanted was to wash away all that had to do with Voldemort and the Prophecy. He wanted her alone, at least for a few minutes. But, those minutes went down to seconds. Someone cried from over the fence,

"Ginny!" in great desperation. Harry squinted his eyes and saw a blonde-haired boy standing alone in a dark cloak. Ginny got off Harry and rushed towards the boy. Although, Harry already knew who he was and tried to run past Ginny. Ginny noticed Harry running, so she stopped him.

"Harry, I know it's him. Please don't get angry, but I let him come here. He asked me if he could."

"Gin. Honey, this is a _Death Eater _we're talking about. Why the hell would he ask to come here? And why did you say yes! The word NO exists you know!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and opened the gate to hug her guest. Draco Malfoy. Harry crossed his arms and glared at him. Malfoy hugged Ginny cautiously and turned to Harry. He didn't smile once, but he nodded his head. Harry kept glaring, but Ginny slapped his shoulder and said,

"Harry, stop acting like a child! Draco is here to help us and apologize. Right, Draco?"

"Yes. Potter, I know this is hard for you, but you have to understand. My father pushed me, and forced me into becoming what I knew was going to lead me to death. You must forgive me. Ginny forgave m--"

"Look, you piece of crap, you're a Death Eater, and you always will be. You hear? No scum like you could ever be forgiven for what they've done! You filthy scoundrel! You helped him! You helped him do it! How can you call yourself changed! How can you ever possibly come here and tell me all is forgiven and nothing has happened! You helped him kill Dumbledore!" Ginny started to so quietly, and she was trying to pull Harry away from Malfoy. Harry was yelling loudly at Malfoy. The rage inside of him broke out of its shell and practically attacked Malfoy. Malfoy clenched his fists and a tear ran down his cheek. Harry collapsed to the ground and punched on the grass and dirt.

"Harry. Please, just try and listen to what he has to say. I forgave him, Harry. He wants to help us. Just please forgive him. He has done nothing, but so much has happened to him. He needs our help, and he has no one else to turn to. He's gone through too much already." Harry looked up at Malfoy and shook his head.

"I can't yet."

"But Harry--"

"Prove it to me. Prove to me that I can lend you my trust and that you can help us. Tell me how you can possibly call yourself a good person, Malfoy. I never saw it in you. I couldn't see it sixteen years ago, and I can't see it now. So now, you have to show me where your true duties lie."


	7. Call Me Friend

**Author Notes: **Thank you, my faithful readers, for sticking with this story. I know that the last chapter was rather unexpected, and it was very late, but I want to try and make it up to you guys for these upcoming holidays. I don't know how, but hey, we'll see. I'll write another story for you guys! Yeah, that's it! Ok, just enjoy this chapter! I love you all!

Harry leaned against the wall of the Burrow. He was completely stressed out by the whole Draco thing, and not even Ginny could make him feel any better. Draco didn't seem to be getting it easier either, since everyone had some sort of problem with him. He would usually creep to a nearby corner and do absolutely nothing but think. He thought of how he could prove himself to Harry and the others. Ginny gave him food and sat next to him a lot during the day, but he could barely return a thank you. Not even with a faint smile. But, of course, Ginny didn't mind. She was too kind to care about such things. She just wanted to make sure he was right at home, like she would with any other guest.

Right after she stood up from talking a little with Draco, Harry approached her. She frowned and turned her head angrily. He sighed and glanced over at Draco, who was secretly watching from his small corner. No one was around, so he stood up and leaned against the wall.

"She thinks you're a jerk." he told Harry plainly. Harry crossed his arms and was about to retort something when Ginny cleared her throat nearby. Harry fake coughed and turned to Draco again.

"I thought so, after she kept hanging with you." Draco snorted, but kept his straight, plain face.

"She can see the kindness and love in everyone. She can easily change someone just by showing a little of respect, don't you think?" he looked up at Harry, eyeing him directly. Harry felt slightly guilty. Draco was trying to _make _Harry guilty by saying he didn't trust Draco from the beginning.

"Well, wasn't I the one who tried to befriend you back in 1st year? Remember that, bleach boy?" Harry made that slip.

"I know I was hard to trust before, Harry--"

"Don't call me by my first name as if you were my friend! You were always a git!" Ginny ran towards Harry and grabbed his arm. He was starting to get out of hand, yelling at Draco.

"Harry! Please, just let it go! I'm sure he can explain everything! Everyone has a right to change, Harry! Everyone!" Harry squinted. She was right. He knew she was right. Why did she always trust everyone? There is always a good side to everything with her. That's why she loved her, wasn't it? Because she always makes things better. Because the sun always shines a little brighter with her beside you. Because with her smile, it makes the world a little happier.

Draco sank onto the floor slowly, small tears running down his pale face. Ginny noticed and held his hand in comfort.

"Draco? Are you alright?" Harry turned away, eyes tightly shut. He refused to watch, but he knew what she was doing and what _he_ was doing. Draco. He buried his head in Ginny's hair, sobbing and crying like a baby. Crying tears that have been held back for years. Harry pulled at his own hair as Draco held onto Ginny closer. Harry was losing himself because Draco loved her.

Draco was indeed in love with Ginny, and Harry boiled with rage. The day afterwards, Harry found Draco walking around the courtyard. Harry kept calm and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy? I thought you were too scared to get out of your little corner?" Draco turned around and faced him. He placed his hands in his pockets and said,

"And I thought you were supposed to look for Voldemort's horcruxes?" he snorted, "Ginny suggested I went out for some fresh-air." Harry stood wide-eyed from the first complaint, but glared at him from the second.

"Look, Malfoy! I don't care what you want from all of this, but you better leave Ginny out of this! She's nothing to you as she is to me!" he didn't mean to add the "--as she is to me" part, but he meant to make a specific point. Ginny was his, and he wasn't about to share her, much less with Malfoy.

"I won't share her!" That also wasn't meant to come out of his mouth, yet it did nonetheless, and Ginny heard it. She scowled at Harry and threw a small towel at him. It was probably to clean fragile Malfoy's face. The cloth landed on his face, but he threw it onto the ground angrily and ran after Ginny. Malfoy went into the house and tried to look for Harry and Ginny. He found them in her room. She was crying on her bed, and he was trying to explain what he could.

"How dare you! How _dare _you use me like an item! Like a _toy_!" Ginny sobbed, trying to fight Harry back from holding her.

"Ginny! I didn't mean it, I swear! I just can't stand you being with Malfoy! It drives me mad, don't you see! I can't live if I see you with someone else like that!"

"But can't you ever understand? I just want him to change. Why can't you just give him a chance…?" She buried her face in her hands and didn't look at Harry any further. His breathing started to get difficult as he cried silently next to his beloved. Never did he imagine he would cry like this. For something so foolish. He held Ginny's hand, gently caressing it.

"Why are you so nice to everyone? I just want you to love me, Gin. I don't want to lose you…please…" Harry sobbed, not knowing that Malfoy was silently watching from the doorway. Ginny looked up at Harry and tossed herself on him. Harry cried, his face buried in her hair.

"I just want you. I don't want you to belong to anyone else." he said. Ginny nodded and rubbed his back.

"I know Harry." Malfoy left the room quietly and slowly.

_Is this what it's like to be in love? When can I be able to express such emotions? My fragile soul can't hold such a burden for a foolish desire. My affairs with Pansy meant nothing to either of us, but there was nothing and no one else I could turn to. This hell hole guides me to the same crap over and over. I won't be able to love like I thought, Ginny, but now I know there is such a thing like true love, thus I see in you and Potter. _He thought to himself. He didn't slump to his corner, and he wasn't as quite then as he was before. He was more respectful to the Weasleys, and he helped around the house with Molly so much more than anyone else! He expressed his thoughts about Ginny and talked about them with Harry, finally earning his trust.

"That's what I needed, Malfoy. I know now, that I can trust you, and I'm sure the others are grateful to be with such a man like you." he said, offering his hand to shake it. Draco looked at him and then at his hand, smiling faintly, yet it was the brightest and happiest smile he had seen in months.

"Thank you," he shook his hand, "Harry."

**Author Notes:** I know, I know! It's the shortest thing in the world, but-- It was just to end the last chapter. Now you guys will be seeing Draco helping out with a couple of Harry's missions and such, and soon...ah yes, very soon shall be the last chapter gasp! This thing really shouldn't go on, I'll just start a new story! Don't worry! Bye guys!


	8. Destiny to be Together

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry I haven't written in a while! But, I told you I'd make it up to you guys with Snape's First Admirer. I hope you guys like it. I love how it's coming out. Anyways, this chapter may be short and complicated, but at least you got more, right?

Harry sat beside Ron, his back facing an old and abandoned building that stood behind them.

"Don't get your hopes down mate. I'm sure we'll find them all." said Ron, patting Harry on the back reassuringly. Harry pushed his hand away fiercely and stood up. He walked away a few steps and kicked at a stone angrily.

"Damnit! We won't! I can't do anything without Dumbledore! This is hopeless! I'm as good as dead!" he screamed, ending with a few tears running down his cheeks. He kicked the side of a tree and breathed heavily.

Hermione heard the scream and came running from a nearby corner. She looked worried and calmed herself down once she saw that Harry and Ron were fine.

"Harry, don't scare me like that! You gave me a frickin' heart attack. Don't lose hope. You're as good as dead once you give up. Now, come on, this is just page one of our novel in search for the horcruxes." Ron snorted.

"Page one…novel? You bring the word _book _into every single conversation that we have. Can't you give it a rest? We're in the middle of nowhere, not the Hogwarts library." Hermione crossed her arms and moved quickly ahead of them.

Harry grabbed Ron's shoulder suddenly.

"What?" asked Ron. Harry gestured at some shrubs that were gently, but noticingly moving.

"There's someone hiding there. I'm going to go check it out." he whispered. He started to walk slowly towards the bushes. It moved rather fiercely, so Harry jumped in them and found himself toppled onto the ground while a hand grasped his shirt.

"Thought you could escape me, didn't you?" the voice cackled. Harry was afraid for a second, but he had his eyes closed. Once they were open again, he rolled his eyes and sat up.

"Ginny…" he said, breathing deeply.

"Did I scare you? You looked pretty frightened to me."

"Ginny, what are you doing here? I thought I told you, you had to remain at home. It's dangerous." he said, grabbing her arm gently, pulling themselves up.

"I know, Harry, but I wanted to help. And look who I brought along!" she gestured a little further behind them to the blonde boy sitting down under a tree.

"Draco's here too? Great! Now I have to watch over you guys as well." he sighed. Ginny hugged him as Draco stepped up and moved closer to them.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'll look after the happy couple," he pointed at Ron and Hermione, "So, you can keep your eyes on Ginny."

"Thanks, Draco. You guys can go on ahead and search some more. I'll stay a bit longer." he waved to them as the three started to disappear through the alleyways. Ginny stared at Harry. He tried not to look at her, but he glanced quickly at her, and of course, she was smiling at him the whole time.

"Come on, Ginny. Don't look at me like that." he turned around as Ginny grabbed his arm.

"Harry, please! I don't know what your fussing is about! I can take care of myself!"

Harry curled his hands into fists and shut his eyes closed, trying not to remember how Ginny almost died in his second year and all the trouble she had gotten herself in the Ministry of Magic, and last year in Hogwarts. He couldn't bare anything else that could put Ginny in such danger.

"I'm not going to lose you. I almost lost you more than three times before, and I won't let anything happen to you." He was choking back tears, but Ginny was the one who needed a tissue anytime soon.

"Harry. I don't care. How many times do I have to tell you? We're in this together, and I'll never leave your side when you're in trouble. Never."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of, honey. I mean, who knows if right around this corner there's some kind of evil waiting to kill one of us. It really sucks having to think like this, but I just want you alive." Ginny sighed. She thought the same way. They both wanted to make the other healthy and happy. They were rather pathetic, but Ginny giggled softly.

"Is this what it's going to be like all the time?" Harry smiled uneasily. '_Yeah, I guess so.' _he thought to himself.

"Come on. Let's go catch up to the others." Hand in hand, they went around the corner that the other three had gone past and ran after them. They were looking inside a window when they saw the two and stepped away from the building the were looking at.

"So, everything good?" asked Draco, with his usual plain face. Harry nodded and shrugged.

"What's there to do? She hypnotized me." Even though it could happen for real since they were wizards, Harry meant it as a joke. Apparently, he found it really funny before, when the Muggles used it, but the wizards take it literally.

"It's a joke, guys." he said at the others, even though Draco got it and was already smiling a bit. Ron and Hermione shrugged, but Ginny giggled.

"Yeah, whatever, Harry." she said, taking his hand and leading him and the others forward.

Harry was facing many terrible things in his life. In his past, there were others, and surely it'll be worse in the future, but he has one thing to guide him through the dark shadows. Someone to lead him to the light. He has an endless burning fire whose touch doesn't burn. He has Ginny. He has his friends, and he has his one eternal love.

Author's Note: Alright, I was about to end this story with chapter 8, but I have a feeling it needs one more chapter, don't you think? Well, now you know, one more chapter, and it'll be worth your while! So…it might take a while since I'm writing a book, and then there's school and all that. Well, see you guys! Thanks for waiting!


End file.
